


Star Wars: The Last Jedi

by KyzonP



Series: Star Wars: Sequel Trilogy Re-imagining [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Fix-It, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyzonP/pseuds/KyzonP
Summary: The NEW REPUBLIC threatened! Across the Outer Rim, the FIRST ORDER launches brutal raids on outlying planets, as New Republic forces struggle to defend so many star systems at once.On the planet Ahch-To, REY struggles to learn anything from the legendary LUKE SKYWALKER, who has become disillusioned with traditional JEDI ORDER teachings in his pilgrimage. She still  has hope he can teach her to control her power.Meanwhile, Supreme Leader SNOKE has sent the KNIGHTS OF REN to the Mustafar system, where there may be a clue to finding the long lost Katana Fleet - which could turn the tide of the galactic conflict...
Series: Star Wars: Sequel Trilogy Re-imagining [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671778
Kudos: 1





	Star Wars: The Last Jedi

Under instruction from Supreme Leader Snoke, Kylo Ren obtains Vader’s Wayfinder from the planet Mustafar after conquering Fortress Vader - defended by Vanée, a servant of Vader - with the Knights of Ren. He returns it to his master. His master grants him Fortress Vader, and asks that he find the girl Rey and bring her to him. The New Republic defeats a First Order garrison on Crait, and retrieve some intel from their unknown spy within the First Order; they are close to locating Katana Fleet, a long lost fleet of Republic star destroyers from before the Clone Wars. Finn is dismayed as the New Republic forces destroy a helpless Star Destroyer, believing they should have offered a chance of surrender. 

Rey is still on Ahch-To with Chewbacca and R2-D2, attempting to convince Luke to teach her the ways of the Jedi and return to the New Republic. Luke has changed in his pilgrimage, and refuses to begin teaching her the ways of the force at first, concerned at how the person he once considered his prize pupil turned out, but he has been teaching her valuable life lessons about control and the self. The way the first Jedi, who founded this very temple, taught newcomers. Encouraged by R2-D2, he begins to train Rey in the ways of the Force. Rey and Kylo begin communicating through the Force, puzzling them both. After Kylo tells Rey what happened between him and Luke that caused him to choose the dark side, Luke confesses that he used Ben to get close enough to kill Snoke, but failed when Ben chose to defend his friend Snoke, resulting in Kylo and six other apprentices sacking the Jedi Temple, believing Luke to have been killed by the pair. Convinced that Kylo can be redeemed, Rey leaves Ahch-To, stealing back the Skywalker's lightsaber as she does so. Luke prepares to burn the Jedi library, convinced that he has now caused another to turn, but he hesitates. Following the death of Snoke, the spirit of Luke’s master Yoda appears and destroys the library by summoning a bolt of lightning. He encourages Luke to learn from his failure, and reveals to him that a dark presence has been clouding the Force, since the fall of the Sith. Preventing the ghosts from guiding him, and hiding someone else from him...

Kylo Ren spends most of his time communicating with Rey through the force, often spending time in Fortress Vader, brooding. At one point he asks Vanée why Vader didn’t bring his wayfinder to Palpatine. Surely a fleet of ships would’ve helped the Empire defeat the rebellion? Vanée reveals that Vader always intended to betray his master, and should the time come, and his assassination attempt fail, he would need a fleet of his own with which to fight the Emperor. Kylo Ren reflects on this.

Meanwhile, Leia entrusts Finn, mechanic Rose Tico, BB-8, and Poe with a secret mission to locate Katana Fleet, while the New Republic military council argues over the course of action. Maz Kanata directs them to the casino town of Canto Bight. There they are captured by bounty hunters, working for the First Order. Aboard their transport, they are being brought to the First Order HQ. In their cells, they encounter the hacker DJ - who helps them escape and overpower the bounty hunters. Though the coordinates of the ship were locked. They decide to split up - with Poe, Rose and BB-8 returning to the New Republic, while Finn and DJ spy on the First Order, prepared to send the New Republic the location of Katana Fleet. 

Finn disguises himself as one of the bounty hunters and brings the restrained DJ through the First Order Base before they break away - and set up a leak in the communications, sending out a message to Poe and Rose. Hux notices the pair’s intrusion, but elects to ignore it for now. All according to his plan. Finn and DJ move to board one of the Star Destroyers, but are intercepted by Captain Phasma and Hux.

Poe and Rose return to Coruscant and convince Ackbar to move on the Katana Fleet without waiting for permission from the Senate or the war council. He agrees, sending Vice Admiral Holdo’s forces, along with his flagship - the Raddus. While not the greatest navy, it's all they have on hand - and should be more than a match for whatever forces the First Order can muster, if the Battle of Crait is anything to go by. On reaching the Katana fleet based on First Order communication, they begin the process of boarding one of the ships - which turns out to be the Katana herself, flagship of the fleet. As the source of the ship’s fully-rigged slave circuitry, they should be able to control the entire fleet from here, once they’re powered up. Basic movements, hyperspace jumps, and the guns, which can be told to ignore ships broadcasting certain signals.

Leia spends some time on Coruscant with Paige Tico, her apprentice, negotiating with the Minister of War, trying to gain his blessing to involve the Jedi in the conflict against the First Order. He is hesitant, especially after the Jedi’s role in the previous war, and in bringing about the Empire. Too many people in the galaxy fear the Jedi and the Force, associating them with the likes of Vader and the Inquisitors. And after what happened just a few years ago right here in Coruscant, when Leia’s own son - a Jedi, raided their temple… and defected to the First Order. They even started the Clone Wars, attacking the Seperatist Council like they did. Shortly before changing his mind, the Minister of War is assassinated. Eventually, with Pagie’s help, Leia is able to uncover the true assassin - a Knight of Ren, hiding out in the abandoned Jedi temple. Leia and Paige confront him, but the latter is killed before the Knight of Ren is captured and brought before the Senate, and denounces them, making a speech - and breaks free, almost assassinating the Chancellor himself! He is saved, however, by the Jedi. The Chancellor motions for a vote on bringing the Jedi in on the war, given the Minister of War’s death. The vote passes.

A trio of First Order star destroyers arrives at the Katana Fleet’s location and are decimated by the New Republic fleet in a pincer maneuver. The commander of the fleet - General Peavey - reaches out to the Supreme Leader for assistance. Snoke, in a meeting with Hux, is advised to deploy their secret weapon - which Hux’s men have recently completed. Hux grants him permission, and as many ships as he needs to acquire the fleet. On reaching the battlefield he is unsurprised to see they now outgun the New Republic vessels. The Starkiller fires on the Raddus with its orbital autocannons, crippling it. As Holdo’s ship tears itself apart, she transfers command to Poe. Her ship is barely operational, and she does not expect to see tomorrow. Her crew evacuates to another vessel, but the captain intends to go down with her ship. Poe redirects all fighters to move on the dreadnought, believing it to be the biggest threat - but leaves the New Republic fleet exposed, who are quickly swarmed by fighters, damaging many vessels. They fail to destroy the dreadnought before falling back, on seeing First Order bombers approaching the fleet, who have moved behind Katana Fleet to hide from the dreadnought.

One First Order transport reaches out to the Katana - and Finn’s voice asks Rose to order the guns not to fire on them. Rose obliges and rushes to rejoin Finn in the hangar, elated, but as the transport ship’s ramps lower - Stormtroopers swarm out of the vehicle, quickly taking it from the New Republic as Finn is held hostage. It is revealed that DJ is betraying them to save his own skin; he turns the defences on Katana Fleet against the New Republic's forces and accepts his payment from Phasma. Captain Phasma prepares to execute Rose and Finn in the hangar bay. Seeing these developments, Holdo turns the Raddus with what little power it has left, ramming it into the Katana and thus ending the slave circuit - disabling the guns across the fleet and saving the remaining New Republic vessels, but destroying the Raddus and herself in the process. In the hangar bay, Finn tries to talk down some Stormtroopers who have cornered him - and he seems to be succeeding - until Phasma arrives and executes the troopers. Finn and Rose defeat Phasma and rejoin the New Republic vessels, who retreat with what few ships they recovered, leaving the First Order to their prize. Phasma perishes as the Katana is destroyed. Hux is promoted to General for his victory at the Katana Fleet.

They go to Leia on Yavin, and see the Jedi ready for war .They inform her of their failure. Poe is initially on the surface, but seems angry, lashing out slightly at Finn. He gets to his ship and contacts Ackbar as he makes his way up to the fleet. He feels more comfortable in a cockpit, after all. He and Ackbar talk about the messy political situation they’re in, where Ackbar reminisces about Mon Mothma. Meanwhile, Kylo brings Rey to Snoke aboard the Starkiller, now backed up by the full might of the Katana fleet, whose ships are being readied for war - manned by clones. He reveals his true intentions with her; to locate Luke and destroy him - but first they will deal with the rest of the Jedi. Katana fleet moves to Yavin and in their initial barrage destroys Home One, killing Admiral Ackbar. The dreadnought brings down one of the temples with a single blast before the shields can be raised. Ships begin moving to the surface, deploying ground troops to wipe out survivors on the ground, as the Katana fleet engages the remaining ships in orbit. Poe, in a moment of panic, is close to once again targeting the dreadnought - but decides against it, holding his fighters close to the fleet to protect them.

Ordered to kill Rey, Kylo instead kills Snoke - who seems almost overjoyed - and defeats his Praetorian Guard alongside Rey. During the battle, Rey’s hand is cut off during the battle. Rey hopes that Kylo has abandoned the dark side, but he instead asks her to rule the galaxy with him. Because they’re family. He reveals that she is the daughter of Luke. She and her mother vanished one day, years ago. Luke wouldn’t stop searching for them, even to the point of neglecting his students - and allowing Snoke to influence them. It took him this long to figure it out, but now he sees it clear as day. Refusing, she and Kylo battle for control of Skywalker’s lightsaber, bisecting the weapon. Rey escapes, scared and feeling alone, with the weapon as Kylo declares himself Supreme Leader, to Hux’s dismay.

The Jedi Guardians do well at holding off waves of stormtroopers and walkers, until the Knights of Ren arrive and cut a swathe through them. Leia moves to confront her former apprentices, dueling a pair of them, and seeming close to failure until Luke arrives, assisting Leia with the force as she cuts down one of the pair, and Luke defeats the other. The two talk briefly, before Leia leaves to assist in the retreat.

The shield generator is destroyed by First Order walkers and the dreadnought targets the temple, causing massive collapses. All their escape transports are destroyed, and Finn and Rose have been trapped together. Luke confronts the First Order, giving the Jedi time to escape. Kylo orders the First Order’s forces to fire on Luke, but they fail to harm him, and he destroys a great many of them in an awesome display of his power. Kylo then engages Luke in a lightsaber duel; upon striking Luke, Kylo realizes he has been fighting a Force projection. Deep in the temple, Finn meditates, and with the Force is able to clear the debris. Chewie then arrives in the Falcon and helps the remaining Jedi escape aboard the Falcon. An exhausted Luke dies peacefully on Ahch-To, becoming one with the Force. Leia and the remaining Jedi sense his death, and Leia tells Finn that the Jedi can recover from this. That as long as one of them stands, there is hope for the Order.

We see Rey aboard Snoke’s shuttle, struggling to pilot it alone, in tears as her world view has been shattered - almost in shock from her wound. She is moving through hyperspeed, but we do not know her destination. Aboard the Starkiller, Kylo and Hux admire their new fleet as they move on from the shattered Jedi Temple. They jump into hyperspace, ready to terrorize the New Republic elsewhere. The war as we know it has changed. Kylo and Rey seem to see each other once again, but no words are spoken. 

As New Republic reinforcements arrive and our heroes regather, Leia questions where Rey has gone. But Finn knows. We cut to Jakku, where Rey has set up once again in her old shack, adding notches to the wall to make up for the days she has been gone. The process is slow. She is found by Finn and the others, who talk her into rejoining them. She tells them what Kylo told her, but they already know, thanks to Leia. Leia comforts her, explaining that Luke spent years trying to find her, to no avail. But the Force reunited them, at least. Before Luke’s end. We see a montage of various people - the Knight of Ren who was captured on Coruscant leaving his cell, Rose - mourning her sister Paige - abandoning the Republic, the New Republic war council now changed, with Holdo, Ackbar, and the Minister’s deaths. Leia explains that they will see Luke again. No one’s ever really gone. She decides to rejoin them. The Light Side needs a Skywalker. 

After a moment, we cut to Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, brooding in Snoke’s throne room aboard the Starkiller. Leia’s words echo; “No one’s ever really gone.” We hear laughter, a sinister, haunting laughter, not heard in the galaxy for many years - from an enemy long thought dead. And Kylo hears it too. 

The End.


End file.
